


来日不可期

by Peyote



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote
Summary: AU。深井冰和深井冰携手开启更加深井冰的人生（。创作时间：2011年2月26日—2011年7月12日
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

01

Izzy用手撑着公园长椅的扶手，大口大口地喘气，另一只胳膊还紧紧抱着一桶十份装的炸鸡。他再也不想跑了，天知道那红发小子为了一桶炸鸡追着他跑了十几条街的毅力究竟是从哪来的。

那家伙跑过他身边，像是没有看见他一样毫不犹豫地在长椅上坐下——可以说是瘫倒在长椅上。他看了Izzy一眼，绿眼睛里闪烁着光芒，“呼呼……我……咳咳……妈的——我赢了！”

“我操……你他妈的……呼，为了一桶炸鸡——咳咳，为了这破玩意你追了我……咳，十几条街你有病是不是？”Izzy霎时间有种把炸鸡全部倒在对方头上的冲动。不过考虑到这桶东西来之不易，他还是选择把它抱紧，在长椅上坐下。

接下来两人没什么动作，异常和谐地并排坐在长椅上仰头望天大口大口地喘气。

休息够了，Izzy终于回想起之前的情节：他没付钱就拿走了一桶炸鸡，然后餐厅里那个正在拖地的红发员工听见老板娘的尖叫之后扔下拖把开始追着他进行了惊心动魄的街区赛跑，期间他们好几次差点被车撞飞，相比之下被商店边堆积的货物滑落砸中、被拴着狼狗的绳子绊倒之类的都显得那么微不足道。

“好吧，你想怎么样？”Izzy问道。对方还没有给出回应他就打开外带桶，拿出一块炸鸡啃了起来。

“没想好。”对方开始整理自己在长跑中弄得乱七八糟的长发，过了一会，他伸手往桶里拿了一块炸鸡。……靠，难道他是因为没钱买晚餐所以坚持不懈地跑了十几条街就是为了吃自己卷走的炸鸡？这绝对是恰当合理的理由。

他们花了不及刚才跑步用去的十分之一的时间就把一桶炸鸡给消灭干净了。

“所以……你现在打算回餐厅里继续拖地？”Izzy把空的纸桶准确地扔进一边的垃圾箱里。

“哦我很讨厌那个老板娘，每当我听见她说话我都种去把她声带改造一下的冲动。”红发男人突然想起自己还戴着店里的员工袖套，于是立刻把它摘下来，用它擦掉手上的油，然后没多想就把它扔进垃圾箱里。“她儿子今年刚上高中，她打算在他大学毕业前多开几家连锁店然后传给她儿子——她天天都在说这个，天啊我真想扇她几巴掌让她清醒清醒。要不是我今天没吃午饭又跑了这么久，我才不会吃她店里的炸鸡。”

“我猜她一定为你准备好了未来采购部部长的职位，不过她一定很担心你会抢在她儿子前面成为炸鸡店的新一任老板。”Izzy叠起腿舒服地靠在长椅上，在落日前最后一点柔和的阳光中眯起了眼睛。

“得了吧，我他妈不想再回去了。”

“那你刚才跑得那么拼命干什么，我还以为你想当个年度员工之星什么的。”

“……我本来想跑个五分钟做做样子算了，可我很不甘心追不上别人——我是靠田径奖学金上大学的。”

“大学生……好样的，我去年被开除了。”

“为什么？”

Izzy没有回答他的问题，“那么，你打算找份新工作吗？”

“你转变话题的水平和挑起话题的水平一样糟糕得令人担忧你以后泡不泡得到妞。”红发男人鄙视地白了他一眼。

“噢我真是太感谢你对我的关心了……或许你认为我应该去泡男人？”Izzy把手放在对方身后的长椅靠背上，神色暧昧地盯着他。

话音刚落红发男人就狠狠地抓着他肩膀把他推开，这导致Izzy的腰撞上了一旁的长椅扶手——妈的痛死了，开个玩笑而已这家伙反应居然那么夸张。接着红发男人就从长椅上蹦了起来，狠狠地瞪着他说：“你真他妈的让我恶心。”

Izzy用眼角的余光观察了一下四周，这地方似乎有点偏僻——说不定明天会有新闻报道：一具二十岁黑发男性的尸体被发现于南拉布雷亚大街附近树林中，尸体上有明显药物注射痕迹，死因不明。

妈的他可一点也不想以这种身份上新闻，何况公寓墙缝里还藏着刚弄到手不久的纯货没享用可不能这么不明不白地死了。Izzy果断地举起双手——如果可以的话他还想抓个小白旗来摇一摇，“我、我开个玩笑而已。”

“我操，你那么紧张干什么？”红发男人不再直视他，抱着胳膊一脸看火星人如何假冒地球人的无聊表情，“活像是与未成年少女发生关系时被少女她哥逮个正着似的。”

“然后她哥也要加入我的罪恶行列中吗？”Izzy一时没忍住很顺口地接了下去。

“……你他妈的别这么无聊，你是不是立志于以陈尸于某大街旁树林中的黑发男性这种身份短暂地出名一下啊？”

“靠你怎么……”

红发男人再抛了个白眼，“妈的还被我说中了……”

中你他妈的耶稣基督个球啊！！——感谢他妈的耶稣基督这句话他没有说出口，不然他可能真的要以陈尸于南拉布雷亚大街附近树林中的黑发男性这种身份出名了。真见鬼他到底是哪根筋崩了从那家餐厅里没给钱就卷着一桶炸鸡跑了……呃事实上这事他是第三次干了，还是从同一家餐厅——那家伙要知道了肯定会加重对他的鄙视说不定还会一时热血上脑干脆地把他给人道毁灭了为社会解决掉一个隐患。Izzy搞不懂自己面对这男人为什么会没来由地觉得一阵心里发慌——一定是今天没扎针管的原因，没错的。

Izzy微微地舒了口气，告诉自己这男人并不是那么可怕。对，他现在要想一个新的话题缓和一下气氛，然后就可以轻松地离开了——而不是被这位田径选手再追着跑十几条街然后暴打一顿。“我当然不想以那种方式出名，事实上我根本就不想出名……哦，对了前两次我怎么没见到你？”——等、等会？Izzy Stradlin你真的要立刻回去好好地扎上一针啊！你他妈是怎么想出这种话题来的？！Izzy在心里咆哮了起来，当时他有点想在小树林里自我了解算了。

“前两次？”红发男人挑了挑眉。哦该死的他怎么那么敏锐，“——别告诉我你他妈这次卷走的是第三桶炸鸡了。”

“不……不，当然……呃，我的意思是，那小破餐厅里有个异常帅气的红发服务员所以我经常——”其实前两次他忘了付钱就出门之后都没有人拦着他，所以他很怀疑那家餐厅是不是社会福利性质的，于是他忍不住再进行了第三次实验。

估计对方从小到大就没少因为那张漂亮脸蛋被人夸赞过，面对Izzy的阿谀奉承他不为所动地挑了挑眉，“行了，我又不是什么道德卫士，何况我已经不打算干下去了。”

“好吧，刚才你对于同性恋表示反感我还以为你是非常正直的老派美国人。”Izzy在心里又忍不住开始鄙视自己了，关心他是不是反同性恋者干什么难道你想拐他上床吗？——今天真是状态不好，干了蠢事又说了那么多蠢话。

“见鬼去吧。”红发男人哼了一声，“我不是说同性恋恶心，我是说你恶心。”

“哦上帝，别那么直白。”Izzy作出一脸伤心欲绝的表情。

“哎……好吧，我的意思是，你那句话说得很恶心。”

“也就是？”

“……我觉得你不要说那么犯贱的话还是挺好的。”

“——那么我请你喝一杯？”

Izzy并不确定这句话能不能达到对方所为的犯贱标准，但不管怎么说他还是决定要正视自己想拐面前这位红发帅哥上床的想法。且不论这句话背后的深刻含义，刚失业的红发青年面对这样的邀请还是没多想就接受了。以前被人请去喝酒连喝几十杯之后在酒吧后面的破烂公厕里把准备对他图谋不轨的混账的脑袋塞进马桶里这种事他也没少干过。

他们走了一段路之后，还没有确定去哪家酒吧喝上一杯，Izzy突然想起他公寓墙缝里那包可爱的粉末，“哦算了，伙计我还是改天请你喝酒吧。”

面对对方莫名其妙的目光Izzy很坦诚地说出理由：“如果我在酒吧里喝得不省人事被好心人送回公寓里接着梦游般地去墙缝里拿出我那藏了很久白粉嗑掉的话——估计我就无法完成作为陈尸于某大街旁树林中的宏伟心愿了。”

“哦这心愿太宏伟了，哥们你是受到我刚才的启发了吗？！”红发男人大笑了起来，他往前跨了一大步，转身面向Izzy：“Axl Rose——这是我的名字。我他妈的想听你的故事。”

算、算是到手了吗？Izzy急忙停住脚步以免撞在对方身上，但还是保持一副漫不经心的样子：“Izzy Stradlin。”

约好了地点，Axl说明天的课一结束就去找他。分别前Axl给了他一个笑脸，然后把手插在口袋里转身吹着口哨离开了。他突然转变成这副邻家男孩似的开朗模样让Izzy还以刚才他身上透露出那种危险暴力又该死的火辣勾人的气质是不是自己炸鸡吃撑了意淫出来的。

回到家，Izzy迅速地锁好门关上窗再确定一下那条封着天花板上破洞的木板还是完好的——事实上他住在一栋非常破烂的旧民居的顶楼，那是个三角形的空间。接着他坐在床上，休息了一会儿，开始从墙缝里把东西找出来，再从床下的一个纸箱里找出工具，把东西煮好。接着他花了比较长的时间才把领带门边的一对杂物里找了出来，将它帮在了胳膊上。

Izzy深吸了一口气，把那一管子简直是一千个天堂浓缩成的液体注入了身体里。

梦境中他和那个红发男人坐在同一辆越野车上，行驶在一条笔直的公路试图通过无边无际的荒野，两旁有无数的仙人掌在疯狂地违反常理地生长。他们越来越接近地平线，越野车飞快地驶过一群死去的印第安老人，他看见Axl的绿眼睛逐渐变成了迷幻的蓝绿色，接着越来越浅成了一股燃烧着的蓝色氢气逐渐上升到宇宙之中，他脸上的浅色雀斑开始扭曲成了火星上的一个个陨石坑——他开始变浅变成气体变成耀眼的光芒，最终整个地球都离他们远去。他们像是一股相互融合的气体漂浮在广阔的宇宙之中，他们急遽地穿过了小行星带和星际尘埃，几乎要在木星上引起一场风暴。在那里他看见了像火一样燃烧着的土地，在地面之上耸立着的华美怪异得令人心醉神迷的建筑——那全是透明的泛着幽幽浅蓝色光芒的水晶，在阳光下它们的边缘无边无际地蔓延，用水晶砖铺成的遍布整个星球的蛛网一般的街道，如同古代宗教建筑一样神秘而造型奇特的像是用一片一片巨大的雪花叠成的高台，通往高空的盘旋扭曲的阶梯——这一切美妙得叫人发疯！他看见高出的阶梯下悬挂着一台巨大的转盘钟，在愈发强烈的阳光的照射下它逐渐变成了红铜色，秒针飞快地旋转着，分针也不甘落后地追逐着秒针，快的几乎让他能感受到时间在他耳边呼啸而过——他忽然发觉水晶街道在升起——不，一切都在升起，阶梯、高台和所有建筑都散成了粉末弥散在空气间——阳光越来越猛烈，在剧烈的光芒中他再看不见任何事物，接着他听见了一声巨响，整个星球都爆炸了——整个宇宙开始皱缩——一切都结束了。

醒来时Izzy发觉自己躺在地板上。针管碎在了窗前的地板上，在一片温柔的月光中显得像一件精雕细作的艺术品。Izzy过了好久才下定决心爬回床上。像一团垃圾似的躺在床上望着脏兮兮的天花板。他自嘲地扯了扯嘴角。

对，像一团垃圾。有什么他妈的故事可讲呢？Izzy又想起了Axl，那家伙有一头漂亮的在阳光下闪着金光的红发，像雾气中的四月青草一样纯净迷人的灰绿色眼睛，好看至极的五官凑在一张上帝至少用了比平常多十倍的时间去雕琢的脸上，还有他身上那些互相矛盾的气质，一会儿像个杀手一样暴戾乖张一会儿又像个多年室友那样开朗亲切——上帝那混账老头究竟是抱着什么样的心态创造出这种人来的啊？

Izzy翻了翻身，已经是清晨了。说真的他有点好奇为什么梦里不是和那家伙在床上疯狂地来一场蚀骨销魂的性爱而是进行了那么莫名其妙的星际旅行。

如果可以的话其实他很乐意和Axl开着一辆随时可能在半路上报废的破车进行一次没有目的地的旅行，他们可能在半路上狠狠地吵上一架然后分手此生中不再见第二面或者旅行了几年之后成为终生伴侣——但事实上通常情况下，这两种可能都是不成立的。他作为一个瘾君子像团垃圾一样死在公寓墙角而Axl从大学毕业开始为了事业奔波接着娶了个愚蠢吵闹的女人又在外面找了一大票情人，这才是比较靠谱的预测。

哦行了吧你什么时候懂得思考明天了。Izzy又翻了翻身，背对着阳光。反正明天永远都不会到来。他打了个呵欠，闭上眼，一直睡到了傍晚。

醒来之后他看了看手表，然后拍醒自己稍微收拾了一下，就冲出房间，跑下那摇摇欲坠的木制楼梯时造成了很大的声响，因此他被一个刚打开家门准备进去的邻居骂了几句，接着不知道哪家的狗又开始叫了起来——Izzy冷着脸在楼梯口朝楼上大喊了一句操你妈的之后迅速出去把大铁门甩上，离开了那栋混账居民楼。

他早就习惯这样的邻居了，刚才的一切丝毫没有减损他的好心情。去到酒吧时Axl并不在里面，Izzy喝完一支科罗娜并且无聊地玩了很久飞镖，Axl才出现。

“给我一杯啤酒，我要很多很多冰——这他妈的鬼天气真是要把人的脂肪都烤出来了。”他似乎并没有注意到在一边扔飞镖的Izzy，而是朝着酒吧老板非常快速地说了一句，好像他们是多年老友似的。事实上他第一次来这儿。

“就像炸鸡一样会流出很多很多的油。”Izzy说着，把飞镖用力地往靶子上甩了过去，只是打中了最外面的一圈。

“Izzy你在这儿——妈的你究竟有多爱炸鸡啊。”Axl往他身边的高脚椅上坐了下去，拿过啤酒大口地喝了一半。

“其实我跟炸鸡没什么感情，只是前两次我拿着炸鸡没给钱就走了却完全没有人注意到——所以我真的很想知道我的存在感究竟弱到什么程度，就在店里完全没有其他顾客时候再卷走了一桶炸鸡。”

Axl很快地喝完了剩下的啤酒，“对了，你喜欢读书吗？”

“还好。”

“旅行呢……？”

面对这个词语Izzy愣了愣，“……很有兴趣。”

“妈的太好了，来，我带你去个好地方。”

Axl不由分说地拉着Izzy就走了。他似乎很激动，一路上基本上是小跑，Izzy也不得不加快速度跟着他。到了目的地，Izzy忽然想起来了：“Axl，我还没付酒钱。”


	2. 02

02

Axl所谓的好地方是一家旧书店，在圣莫妮卡大街附近的一条车道边，它在一间间咖啡厅、时装店之间显得非常不起眼。店门是一扇不大的玻璃门，门面装饰非常简单，如果不注意的话一定会把它忽视了，只有门边挂着的一块写着”Bookstore”的小木牌说明了它的身份。

推开门时响起了一声清脆的铃声，坐在正对着门大约有十尺远的书桌后的一位老先生抬起头看了他们一眼，老先生朝他们礼貌地微笑了一下又埋头继续写东西了。“他是店主。”Axl小声向Izzy介绍他，随后又补充：“非常有故事的家伙。”

他们通过了一条不长的走廊，才算真正进入了书店。里面的陈设也非常简单，但里面的空间比他想象中要大很多，室内弥漫着一股淡淡的霉味，配合着那一排排放满各式书籍的书架给人一种古老又优雅的感觉。Izzy有点好奇Axl为什么会喜欢这种地方，他还以为Axl要带他去地下水道里看些别致的收藏或是偷听黑帮人物的交谈。

Izzy跟着Axl在书店里转了一圈，并没有看见其他人。

“你对哪儿特别感兴趣？……我是说美国之外，Izzy。”Axl停在一座书架前，视线扫过书脊上的字母，一边轻声问道。

Izzy想了想，“大概是伊斯坦布尔吧。”

“是吗？”Axl有些惊奇地转过头来看着Izzy，“你可是第一个这么说的，在我认识的人中。”

“那看来你认识的人太少了，小家伙。”Izzy轻笑。他从书架上拿出一本装帧古朴的书，它看起来就像十九世纪的东西。

“我不小，他妈的二十二了。”

“……我也二十二。”

“我二月六日出生。”

这家伙怎么喜欢争这种事？……啧，就是个小家伙嘛。不过比年龄自己的确比他小了一点点，Izzy说：“好吧……我四月八日出生。”

Axl露出了满意的笑容，并没有再继续这个话题，“为什么是伊斯坦布尔？因为奥尔罕.帕慕克吗？”

“不……呃，也许是？我不太清楚。”Izzy耸了耸肩。“我倒是读过他的《伊斯坦布尔》，还有那本《雪》。”

“真好，我觉得他写的东西很棒……上大学之后我对非基督国家的作家们的作品很感兴趣，也许是以前没什么机会读到的缘故……我看完了他所有我能找到英文版的作品。”

“我听说他那本《纯真博物馆》非常好，但是似乎没有英文版，这太遗憾了……那么你对哪儿特别感兴趣——或者干脆地说最想去哪儿？”

“我最想去木星。”Axl回答。

“——木星！”Izzy忍不住喊出了这个词。这家伙昨天是和他做了同样的梦吗？！

“……干什么？很奇怪吗？别这样，像个保守的老头子似的。”

“呃，不是……因为昨天我……”

Izzy还没说完，就有另一把声音懒洋洋地响了起来，“我似乎感受到有某个小伙子在议论我。”明显是那位伏案写作的老先生说的。

“没有，先生！”Axl立刻回答。

“好吧好吧……我想你可以多和你的新朋友聊聊天，别把时间浪费在挖掘我年轻时做过的蠢事上面。”

“没关系！蠢事也会很有趣的我相信你！”

哇靠Axl这口气怎么好像是说“嫁我吧宝贝儿我不介意你以前有多少男朋友女朋友”之类的肥皂剧台词……Izzy忍不住翻了个白眼。这家伙似乎对别人的故事特别感兴趣，像个吵着要吃糖的小孩似的——或许他打算当个作家？

“回忆是私人的，等你活到我这把年纪，你就也会有许多许多有趣的故事，你并不需要知道我的。”他的声音有点苍老，却意外地好听。他的发音有点含糊，似乎是懒得把字音咬准。

“是的每个人都会有很多有趣的故事，我对这异常感兴趣——”

一声铃声适时地响起，让老先生再一次避过了这个话题，“好吧小子，等会儿再跟你说。”他放下笔，起身走到门边。他的步伐很稳，像个中年人，但看他那头花白的头发和满是皱纹的脸，Izzy猜他至少有六十岁了。他虽然衰老，却不给人丑陋的印象，而是有着一种年轻人难以拥有的优雅气质。

“真是的，又给他糊弄过去了。”Axl摇了摇头，忽然又想起了刚才Izzy的话，“你说你昨天怎么了？

妈的这家伙怎么就那么爱抓他的字眼？“昨天啊……昨天我嗑药了。”

“哦，那跟木星有什么关系？”

“……嗑完之后我出现了幻觉，我梦见自己去了木星上。”

“哇哦这很酷，怎么样的木星？”

“火红色的……上面所有的建筑都是用透明的水晶做成的，造型非常奇特，我说不出来……你知道，嗑完药的幻觉都是难以描述的。”

“是吗？我没嗑过，我只试过大麻。”Axl耸了耸肩，“我倒是挺有兴趣听人家描述他们嗑完药后的幻觉，但我并不想尝试……我觉得那样的幻觉就好像一个陌生人强塞进我脑袋里的，就算它们再美妙再奇特都好，我也不想拥有。我相信人本身拥有的想象力是无穷的。”

“好吧……我喜欢你这态度，因为这事我没少受过别人鄙视——当然我不在意这些。我也说不清楚是为了什么……想象力，我并不创作什么，我不需要。”

“不，你需要——每个人都需要。”

Izzy正想说些什么，老先生突然走过来问他们：“小伙子们，帮个忙怎么样？”

“我很乐意。”Axl很爽快就答应了。“什么事？”

“帮我把门口那些书放在书架上——哪个书架都行只要有空位。”

老先生说完，就回到桌子上继续写东西了。

Axl走到门口把那箱书搬了进来，大概有五六十本这样。都是些旧书，Izzy挑了几本翻看了一会儿，内容不错，作者他闻所未闻，看来这书店里的确会有不少好书。Axl把每本书都翻看了一遍，对它们的内容有了一点把握之后，才确定它们应该放在哪个书架上。

他们把书摆放好之后，天已经完全黑了。老先生又走到他们身边，递给他们一张钞票，“我想你们该去吃一顿丰盛的晚餐，你们看起来真的太瘦了。”

Axl扫了一眼那张钞票，在上面看见了那可爱的费城独立纪念堂，“我靠，你别那么慷慨大方——这让我怀疑你是不是一个来南加州养老的拉丁美洲大毒枭。”

“没关系，那是你的理解。”老先生挑了挑眉。

“那么谢谢了，先生。”Axl没多推辞就接过了它。

“哦对了，你有没有找到新工作啊？”看到钞票，Izzy突然想起Axl新工作的事。

“啊哈……？哦对，我该找新工作了……没有啊。”

“如果你不会天天要我给你讲我当年的破事，我不介意给你提供一份工作。”

“行了吧先生，只要你这书店开着我就会天天来报到的。”

也许是独居太过孤独，老先生觉得有这两个年轻人作伴不错——当然这两个年轻人看起来还特他妈的赏心悦目。于是他们就成为了这家旧书店的员工，Izzy甚至怀疑他们多干几年会拿到一笔巨大的遗产——别想这些，这没意义。Izzy并不缺钱，近几年小打小闹地以贩养吸，他总是非常不规律地有不少收入。

他们找了家比较偏僻的餐厅，在窗边坐下，聊起了天。

“我猜你以后是要当作家，对吗？”

“我有没有质疑过你挑起话题的水平？”Axl不置可否地反问道。

“哦当然。”

这人有没有点自知之明啊？Axl不记得自己是第几次甩给他白眼了。“我对故事很感兴趣……当然，故事是个广泛的说法。我并没有太大兴趣去写作。事实上我也不觉得拿文字去卖钱很糟糕，我现在需要钱——去交他妈的房租，该死，但我也没有什么能拿去卖钱的文字。”

“我不记得大学公寓的租金很贵……”

“不，我在外面租房子。”

“是因为每天晚上都和女朋友摇床摇得太夸张被室友赶了出来吗？”Izzy调侃地说道。

“不是，废话当然没那么白痴——别给我提他妈的女朋友，我前几周才被甩了。我靠你知道有多搞笑吗？我当时在大学里一家俱乐部的洗手间和另一个不知道是不是同校的女学生干上了——我前女友他妈的居然进了洗手间里，还就在隔壁那间补妆！”

Izzy忍不住大笑出声，“我操这是个他妈的好故事。——你是因为找校外有趣的家伙听更多故事才退宿的吗？”

“差不多。当然学校里也有很多很多有趣的家伙，要是你认识那些酷毙了的大学生们，你想破脑袋也没法明白那些傻逼兮兮的高学历白领到底是从哪儿冒出来的。……呃，不过说回来，我的确是被赶出来的。”

“因为长得太帅被嫉妒了吗？”

面对Izzy的阿谀奉承Axl依旧不为所动地挑了挑眉，“因为我把寝室给烧了——故意地。当然我很快就把火扑灭了，我只是很好奇那群混账看到一个冒着黑烟的彻底没救的寝室是什么反应。”

“……好吧，你赢了。”

Izzy第二天早上坐地铁去那家书店，他在门口等了一会儿那位老先生才慢悠悠地出现。“你到的比我早。钥匙给你。”老先生理所当然地说道。——像他赢了一场马拉松赛跑之后得到了奖品。

中午Axl上完一堂大课之后就来到了书店，他的学校离书店很近，带来了一份还温热着的外带餐。“中午好伙计们！——看看我带来了什么。我突然发现我们学校餐厅里的烤鸡腿太他妈的好吃了。”

还没吃午饭的Izzy迅速打开了饭盒，里面是两只浸在茄汁焗豆里的烤成诱人棕红色的鸡腿，散发着浓浓的蒜蓉茄汁香味。

“我现在不能吃那么油腻的东西了。我得为我年轻时做的蠢事付出代价。”老先生摇了摇头，继续吃着他从家里带来的蔬菜水果沙拉。

“噢看在上帝的份上！别再有一搭没一搭地提起你年轻时的事了先生！这实在是太他妈的吊我胃口了！！”

“我很抱歉，我不提了。”

“——哦不我的意思是我希望你把它们全部告诉我。”

“你应该明白我不会那么做，如果你真的对我的故事那么感兴趣，你可以看看我的书。”

“你的书？那全都是你的翻译作品——那些古希腊的北欧的中国的，哦我真的很佩服你精通那么多门语言，但是我想听你的故事。”

“好故事有很多很多，我总是觉得别的作家会写得比我更好……于是翻译这活儿我做了快二十多年了，可我还是没动笔写自己的故事。”

“没关系，不说你年轻时那些事儿，至少说说你的小说构思吧——那不私人，对吗？”

在Axl和老先生对话的同时，Izzy正在不懈地消灭那两只可爱的鸡腿，最后连焗豆子也吃完了。那个像吵着要糖的孩子似的红发男人终于注意到自己带来的午餐，“——Izzy Stradlin你他妈的至少也给我留一点豆子吧！我还没吃午饭啊！”

“或许你可以吃点沙拉，我这儿还有一份。”

“好吧，谢谢。——对了，这次你不要再岔开话题了——我的天你转变话题的功力实在是登峰造极。”说这话的同时Axl斜了Izzy一眼。

Izzy很淡定地忽略了他的目光。

“好吧……我想想……嗯，这个似乎会有点老套。”

“没关系，说吧。”

“有个男孩，他爸爸是个酒鬼经常揍他和她妈妈，而他妈妈是个懦弱的只会不停哭泣的女人。终于有一天晚上他受不了了，他趁着他爸爸殴打他妈妈的时候，冲出了家门，跑到小镇附近的一片树林里，他跑了很久，终于累得倒在树林里的一片湖泊旁，他哭着诅咒他的父亲、他的家庭、他的学校——他所遇到的每一个人每一件事。黎明之前他说，如果世界上有他妈的魔鬼的话，他真希望魔鬼会来帮助他，就算魔鬼要拿走他的灵魂——”

Axl打断了他：“听起来会是个浮士德似的故事。”老先生并不介意他不礼貌的举动，点点头示意他继续说下去，“以后会怎么样？小男孩的妈妈当晚被他爸爸虐打至死，于是第二天他爸爸就被抓进了监狱。接着他被一家好心人收养，那是那家人非常有钱的——从此他得到了他想要的一切，钱，地位，不断地换着漂亮的女朋友。接着他觉得太无聊了，开始去寻找更刺激的游戏，他开始倒卖军火，挑起战争，甚至控制了国会——还有其他国家的政府。他的外表永远不会老，可他的心已经苍老得像风干了几千年的尸体。最后他对魔鬼说：让这该死的一切结束吧。魔鬼只是笑了笑：可是你已经没有灵魂了。”

“看来你还喜欢编故事。”老先生不置可否地挑了挑眉，转头看着Izzy：“你呢？你觉得这故事会怎么样？”

Izzy对这样的问题感到非常意外，可还是说了下去：“我不觉得故事会像Axl所说的那样发展。好吧，小男孩从树林里回去之后，一切还是照旧。几个月后他上了高中……呃，给他起个名字好了，叫Bill吧。接着Bill认识了一个朋友——叫他Jeff好了。”

Axl忽然笑了起来，Izzy莫名其妙地停下。老先生为他解释：“我的名字是Jeffrey，不过别人都叫我Jeff。”

“噢抱歉……无意冒犯——换个名字好了……”

“没事，别介意这种细枝末节，继续说你的。”

“那好吧……认识Jeff之后，Bill开始逐渐地转好——但并不夸张迅速。Jeff和他去田野间骑车，去看电影，甚至还弄来大麻和他一起抽。当Bill的爸爸揍他时，他可以躲到Jeff家去，Jeff的父母也会劝阻他父亲——总之，Bill的人生从认识Jeff开始变得美好起来。之后他们考上同一所大学，后来从事不同的工作——但都是非常体面、受人尊敬且收入丰厚的。Bill总是会和Jeff一起出去找乐子，就算到了三十岁他们的感情还是像高中时一样好。Bill的生活也不是完美的，有时候会碰上些小麻烦，但Jeff总是能适时而且有效地安慰他，给他提出有用的建议——简而言之，Jeff简直就像天使一样给Bill的生活注入了无穷的欢乐。”

“——可事实上Jeff是个魔鬼。”

“嘿小家伙，你这样很容易使你失去听到很多故事的机会。”Izzy不满地说道。

“好吧，你继续。”

“Bill的生活并不算特别成功，他没有什么特别突出的成就或是极高的地位，但是他美满的家庭，身边总是围绕着尊重欣赏他的人，他总是能从生活中发现乐趣——在Jeff的引导下。可有一天，一个神秘的女人告诉他，Jeff其实是个魔鬼。当然，一开始Bill并没有把这当回事，可是渐渐地他开始对Jeff感到恐惧。Jeff平时只与他一个人交往，Jeff没有家庭甚至连个女朋友都没有，Jeff身上总是透着一股令人捉摸不定的神秘气质……他开始疏远Jeff。这很快地被Jeff察觉了，于是Jeff消失了，人间蒸发一般再见找不到了。”

“很棒的故事。”Jeff笑了起来，他伸手拍了拍Izzy的肩膀，“小子，看来我们是一路的。”

“哦是吗？你也是这么编的？”Izzy觉得有些惊讶。

“唔……差不多吧。”Jeff依旧不置可否地挑了挑眉。

“那么它的结局呢？”Axl看着Izzy追问道。

“呃……Bill开始抛下他所拥有的一切去寻找Jeff，他意识到Jeff对他而言比一切都要重要。Jeff后来终于出现了，他承认他是个魔鬼，他想要Bill的灵魂因为他爱Bill，他把一切都控制得很好让Bill过着真正意义上的幸福生活——呃，好像俗套了。”

“不会，挺好的。”Axl垂下眼帘，“因为度过了几千几百年的黑暗而孤独的岁月，终于听见有人呼唤他，让他从地下苏醒过来——你给的解释没什么问题。”

“好吧，那么真正的结局呢？”

Jeff不紧不慢地吃完最后一块小番茄，“后来Bill回到了那片树林中，他迷路了，走了很久又找到了那片湖泊。他大声地呼唤魔鬼的名字，却没有回应——终于，他不得不面对这个现实：从来都没有什么魔鬼。他那完美幸福的生活完全是他自己杜撰出来的，他只是个潦倒落魄的小人物，一辈子都生活在那个令人窒息的小镇里。”

“我的天……好吧好吧，我输了。”Axl用手扶着额头伏倒在桌子上。

Izzy看着这家伙孩子气无比的反应，把手搭在他肩膀上，“又不是下棋什么的，只是讲故事而已。”

“对了Axl，你下午有课吗？”

“啊哈？”Axl听见之后立刻抬头去看屋子角落那个古典味十足的摆锤钟，然后惨叫起来：“妈的我不想再从教室后面的窗子里爬进去啊啊啊啊！！！”


	3. 03

03

“哦还真没看出来他那么热爱学习。”

“谁知道他又会在教室里做些什么奇怪的实验好引发一些更有趣的故事呢……”

“靠，他怎么还没被开除？”

“据他所说，是因为他知道学校某位主任的一些丑闻。”Jeff觉得他不知道这事有些奇怪，“Axl他没有和你说过吗？”

“没有……我们认识了了不过三天而已。”

“是吗？”Jeff笑了起来，看他们的相处气氛还以为是一对多年好友。“当然具体是什么我也不知道。”

“可是……你都知道我们不是什么好东西为什么还留我们在这儿？”

“这有什么关系，你们很有趣……如果你们能干出我比我年轻时更疯狂更没事找事的活儿我一定会嫉妒地把你们踹出这儿的。”

“噢看在上帝的份上别再有一搭没一搭地提起你年轻时的事了先生这实在是太他妈的吊我胃口了！！”Izzy一口气把前不久Axl的那句话念了出来。

“哈哈，我想你们要是不认识的话那就太遗憾了。”

“哦可我不知道我以后会不会为认识他这人而后悔。”

“这没什么好后悔的……”

“——Jeff，我猜从某种意义上而言，我和你年轻时很相似。”Izzy挪了挪椅子凑近Jeff，他觉察了这点。“你年轻时肯定还有个同伴，没准就叫Bill。”

“噗……我的天你们根本就是一对的吧？”

“不要转移话题。”Izzy叠起腿一脸严肃地望着Jeff。

“好吧，没错。”

“Bill怎么样？”

“一头红发，生得非常英俊，是个作家。”

“你呢？黑发，高瘦，沉默——”

“打住，小子你真是被他感染了。”

“……看来我套话失败了。”

“你知道这些干什么？拿它去跟那位红发帅哥搞好关系吗？”

“啊……被看穿了。”

Jeff笑了笑，“年轻人不要泄气啊，总是会到手的。”

噗，这鼓励词未免也太开放了……Izzy忍不住再问了一句：“……你年轻时正经历着六十年代是吧？”

“是的。好了这是最后一次回答。看书去吧小伙子。”

经历过六十年代的人都他妈的有故事，只要他还记得。Izzy从椅子上站起身稍微活动了一下快要坐僵的身体，然后去书架上找书刊。Jeff大概是为了避免再被他套话，就上了书店二楼的房间，并且没忘记锁上门。

Izzy在几座书架之间转了几圈，翻看了很多本书终于选中一本不太厚的书决定认真看完它。接着他在那正对门的书桌边坐下，摊开书看了起来。这旧书店似乎非常不被人注意，他把书看了大半都没有客人进来。

直到他看完了书，准备偷偷溜出去买支啤酒，就有人推开了玻璃门。领头的是一位看起来和Jeff年纪相当的穿着干净深蓝色衬衣和黑色西裤的老先生，后面跟这两个年轻女孩和一个男孩。

“你好……请问Isbell先生在吗？”老先生环视书店一周，终于向坐在书桌后面的Izzy问道。

处于对客人的基本尊重，Izzy站起身，“你是指Jeffrey吗？在二楼。”他发觉自己说话间竟有着与Jeff如出一辙对的慵懒语气。——天啊他才二十二呢。

“恕我冒昧，你是他的……”

Izzy抢在他把儿子或是孙子那个词说出来之前自我介绍：“他书店的新员工，Izzy Stradlin。”

“我是Soros教授，这几位是我的学生。——我们在做有关印第安人的学习研究，我知道Isbell的书店里肯定有些能帮到我们的书。”

Izzy点了点头，开始回想这书店里有没有关于印第安人的书——感谢上帝刚才他挑书的时候恰好看见了那个摆满印第安人相关书籍的书架。他领着他们走到那个书架前，“大概都在这里。”

他侧身给他们留出位置，不小心蹭着一位亚洲女孩的肩膀，“抱歉。”他轻声说道。

“没关系。我叫Chiyoko。”女孩说话声音轻得要人仔细看她口型才能知道她在说什么。她朝他眨了眨眼，露出一个甜美的笑容。

“似乎是个古典的日本名字。”Izzy轻声回了一句，也朝她微笑了一下。

他们开始找书，并且做笔记。教授一直在赞美印第安人，言语间带着对当年欧洲殖民者的指责。

在他们离开之前，又来了第二个顾客。不，那是Axl。他已经门就朝Soros教授很直接地说道：“这没什么可遗憾的，反正我们最终都要毁灭。”

“你是在否认历史的意义吗？Axl Rose。”Soros教授转身问道。

“不，我只是认为你在书店里发表演讲的音量实在太大了。”

“历史的意义就在于证明一切终将毁灭。”Izzy忽然开口。

“哦天啊，两个小Isbell。”

Axl没在跟他说些什么，而是从书桌上拿起昨天没看完的书继续看了下去。不久后教授和他的学生们借了几十本书，就离开了。

“那家伙总是被Jeff反驳得毫无招架之力。”Axl看着那群人的背影说道。“可他也不介意，他和他的学生们总会来和Jeff聊天。——我想说，Jeff那才真的称得上是学识渊博。”

“也就是说我在这儿当几年店员就胜过上大学？”

“这不好说。我觉得大学中同学的言谈远比教授要有趣——某种意义上说，也更有用。”

“所以你们都在聊些什么？校花和能源系高材女生不得不说的故事？”

接下来Axl脸上露出的鄙视表情让Izzy以为时间倒流回了几天前，“你是因为成天都在聊这些事所以被同学们合力踹出了校园吗？”

“哦当然不。”

“那么事实上……？”

“……我说我们是不是该叫Jeff下来讨论一下晚餐问题了？”

“你的转变话题能力依旧糟糕得令人为你以后泡不泡得到妞而担忧啊。”

“你的套话能力也不显得比它高明多少。”

Axl歪了歪脑袋，半长的红发披散了下来，他背着门站着，双手撑着桌子俯视着Izzy，夕阳柔和的光芒透过了他的头发落入Izzy眼中，仿佛是一条火红的河流缓缓地流入了他的眼中。“好吧，告诉我，你是为什么被学校开除的？”

望着那个看起来像是谈判专家附身实则怀藏这一颗恐怖分子之心的家伙，Izzy喉结上下地滑动了一下，决定还是放弃坚持维护自己的隐私。“……你赢了。”

“所以……？”他挑了挑眉。

“Axl，坐下来。”Izzy拍了拍他一旁的椅子。Axl照做，Izzy依旧望着前方，想了一会才找到恰当一些的说辞，“你知道的……大学生压力都比较大。”

“嗯。”

“考试前临阵磨枪是很普遍的。”

“的确。”

“有些人要不是为了更好的成绩要不就是一学期什么都没学过，只能靠最后一个星期天天熬夜背书。”

“能理解。”

“接下来你懂的。”

“……什么啊？”

“咳，考完试之后大家要放松一下，就会开派对什么的……接下来你懂的。”

“你说清楚点？”

“……总而言之，这两种情况中他们需要的几种关键物质都是由我提供的。”

Axl和Izzy一起幽幽地望向前方，盯着玻璃门盯了好一会儿他才明白过来。“你的意思是你的大学同学们熬夜用的兴奋剂和派对用的迷幻剂之类的都是你卖给他们的？”

Izzy点了点头。他等了几分钟都没有等到Axl的回应，于是有点尴尬地说：“你觉得我他妈的根本就是一团垃圾对不对？”

“呃？……不，当然不会。”

“做的就不是什么见得人的事，后来还那么失败的被发现了……他妈的那时我嗑嗨了，居然跑到学校大门边的墙壁上写些乱七八糟的句子……当时我没站稳摔了，背包里的东西全他妈的撒了出来……妈的我，我没什么好说的了。”

“这真的很……天啊我想不着词，暂时用个随便点的词吧——我觉得这很酷，真的。”

“不用安慰我。”

“没有，我他妈的不做用白色谎言安慰人这种傻事。”

“……好吧。”

“不过说回来，以我对你的印象，我还以为你完全不会把这当回事。”

“……大部分时候我的确不把它当回事。”

Izzy想这短短几天里他给Axl留下的印象全都是负面的愚蠢可笑的，或许Axl会因为他这人他妈的戏剧化了而对他抱有好感？……不，事实上他并不认为自己真的是最近所表现出来的形象。……至少以前不是。

Axl忽然拍了拍他的肩膀，用一种非常欢快的口气对他说：“喂你别这样——你要是听我说完我这几年干的操蛋事，我猜你会有拉着我一起去警局投案自首的冲动。”

他们开始计划一次旅行。Axl上课的时间越来越少，多数时候他都呆在书店里写论文，还有两个月他就要毕业了。Izzy大部分时间都花在了读书上面，药物问题时好时坏，他并不愿意承认自己无法戒除，他想他只是需要一点，偶尔可有可无地需要一点。对于这次预想中的旅行，他们做的准备就是寻找一部又一部的和旅行有关的电影。

Izzy没有看完影片的十分之一就控制不住地冲进了洗手间，背靠着门他费了很大劲才锁上门闩，接着从口袋里掏出了东西。他的背贴着粗糙的门滑落，坐在铺了淡青色和灰白色的马赛克瓷砖上。

他猜他在洗手间里呆了很久，站起身时他觉得头晕目眩。打开门，他忽然感受到有一阵冰冷的浪潮拍打在他身上，他好像跌入了深海中，海水凶猛地灌进房间里将他冲到了门对面的墙壁上，他吃痛地闷哼了一声却发现自己听不见任何声音了。

他在深海里漂游，房间还是原来的样子，但书本钢笔那些物件都漂浮了起来，Axl坐在窗框上——他是一条美丽的人鱼，他的尾巴足有五尺长，红色的鳞片像是汩汩流动的鲜血，他的眼睛像是深海中古代沉船里的神秘玉石。Izzy扶着墙，有些笨拙地朝他走去——不，是游去。他伸手抓住Izzy的手腕，他的皮肤白得像海面上将要融化的浮冰，在落日前温柔的光芒中并不显得刺眼。他抓着Izzy的手腕，从窗户游了出去，房间里的书本都幻化成了一尾尾银鱼，尾随着他们离开。

Axl摆着长长的尾巴，轻松地带领Izzy以一种新的方式去欣赏着这个城市。洛杉矶浸泡在落日的余晖和纯净的海水之中，没有任何一个人，只有各种各样他叫不出名字来的海底生物，高楼大厦扭曲成珊瑚山的模样，高空中不时有几辆大巴像鲸鱼一样慢悠悠地游过。他们抬头看着被波浪揉碎的天空，橙色的，逐渐变成深。

让我们游向月球，让我们爬过浪潮，穿过夜晚。天空变成了深蓝色，一轮淡金色的明月看起来是摔碎的玻璃。Izzy发觉自己也变成了人鱼，他的尾巴是黑曜石一般的颜色，比Axl的长两倍，简直像一只巨蟒的尾巴。

Izzy轻轻地唱了起来，有些不着调地：“Lets swim to the moon, uh huh/ Lets climb through the tide/ Penetrate the evening that the/ City sleeps to hide”

他看着窗外的天空，他看见淡黄色的月亮上有细小的黑影，他似乎看到了那两条人鱼正在游向月亮，从容不迫地，他们将要去到空灵的境界中，像两股氢气浮游在宇宙之中。

“Lets swim out tonight, love”Axl低头望着Izzy，对方的脑袋枕在他的大腿上，他唱了起来，似乎是为了纠正对方，他稍微放缓了速度。Izzy却听出了一丝不易觉察的温柔。“It is our turn to try/ Parked beside the ocean/ On our moonlight drive ”

“Lets swim to the moon, uh huh/ Lets climb through the tide/ Surrender to the waiting worlds/ That lap against our side/ Nothing left open/ And no time to decide/ We have stepped into a river/ On our moonlight drive”Izzy似乎是稍稍打起精神，把调子唱得更准了一些。

Axl的手指揉着他的黑卷发，有点用力，但他感觉不到疼痛。接着手指划过了他的眼睛，“Izzy，最厉害的猎人猎杀羚羊的方式是用子弹打穿它们的双眼，一点也不损伤皮毛。”

“Lets swim to the moon/ Lets climb through the tide/ You reach your hand to hold me/ But I cant be your guide/ Easy, I love you/ As I watch you glide ”

他继续说了下去，“他们可真傻啊，羚羊的眼睛比它们的皮毛漂亮一百倍，它们有着褐色的眼睛。就像你的一样。”

“Falling through wet forests/ On our moonlight drive, baby/ Moonlight drive/ Come on, baby, gonna take a little ride/ Down, down by the ocean side/ Gonna get real close/ Get real tight/Baby gonna drown tonight/ Going down, down, down ”

那两尾人鱼也许已经到达月球了，Izzy睁大了眼睛，窗外的天空是那么平静，商业街闪着繁华的霓虹灯光，高楼大厦像是被人工控制着的参天大树，它们轻悄悄地生长着企图抵达月球。潮水退去，白昼侵入了黑夜，他觉得自己就像一只垂死的羚羊。

Axl由着他继续躺在自己的大腿上，侧过脸望向窗外。“我们一定得去旅行，离开这里，好忘了我们有多想离开这个世界。”

他是说我们。Izzy疲倦地闭上眼睛，他脑海里不断回放那场景，一红一黑两尾人鱼游向天空中被波浪揉碎的月亮。“其实我们已经离开了。放轻松点。”


	4. 04

04

“Jeff，我决定辞职。”

Axl从楼上下来，忽然转身将双手往Jeff的书桌上一撑，神情严肃地说道。

刚从书本中抬起头来的Jeff还没意识到该说些什么好，跟着Axl下来的Izzy就做出了冷静而大胆地判断：“你是嗑嗨了吧Axl。”

“妈的刚才想往窗子外面跳的是哪个傻逼啊？”Axl果断地回头瞪他。

“……好吧，我错了。”

“没事的Izzy，那窗户底下都是杂货堆跳下去摔不坏的。”Jeff宽慰地说道。……等会，这老爷子的逻辑怎么一直都不太对劲啊。

“不过要是点儿背就难说了。”

“你就那么希望我去死吗……”

“哈哈。”Axl干笑了几声，“那你也就不在这了。”

“……我又错了。”

“没事，你能活到现在也不至于栽在一距地面不足十尺的窗子上了。”Axl说着耸了耸肩，终于想起了之前的话题，“我认真的Jeff，我想去旅行。”

“你不还差两个月才毕业吗？”

“哦上帝，两个月！来不及啦，明天就得去了。”

“……莫非你是患了绝症？”

“我……我有一段时间没体检了。……别说远了，反正我明天就走。”

Jeff没再对他说什么，侧脸问Izzy：“你呢？”

Izzy挑挑眉，“我当然也去。”

“你们有计划吗？你们有钱吗？你们有车吗？”Jeff一副过来人的口气。

Axl没有回答，而是拍拍他的肩膀说道：“Jeff你老了。”

Jeff倍受打击地趴倒在了书桌上。过了一会他从书桌抽屉里拿出一串钥匙，“算了，我借车给你们。”

“哦，是保时捷吗？”Axl接过，没看一眼就这么问道。

Jeff再次趴倒在书桌上。

事实上，Jeff的车不是保时捷，而是福特野马。有几年没开过了，Jeff认为它在上路前应该先送去车厂检查修整一下。Izzy花了点时间找到Jeff所说的那家车厂，他叼着烟走进见那车第一句就是“我操他妈的啊”。他估计这货的出厂年份比他的出生年份还早。

在Izzy小心翼翼地把车开出车厂时，Jeff向他介绍那辆车，“这是二手货，车主说是七四年款的，看起来挺简朴的……”

“对，一看就是老车，特别老的那种。”Izzy在开车的同时不忘加以评论。说真的他是有驾照的，刚上大学那会儿无聊和一群同学去考的，可他拿到驾照之后就再也没碰过方向盘了，他真的有点担心自己会一时大意把油门当成刹车阀踩。

“别嫌弃它，我特别喜欢这造型。……那段时间石油特别贵，布雷顿森林体系彻底崩溃……或许更早些？我不大记得了。我第一辆福特野马是在六五年得到的。……但很遗憾的是，第一辆车在六八年就玩完了。”

“好吧，你和福特野马的感情可真深。”

“我对它没什么特别感觉，八八年我的一个朋友碰上了经济危机，就把他这辆七四年的福特野马卖给了我。”

“Jeff，我想问你，你结过婚吗？有孩子吗？”

“……怎么突然想到这个？”

“因为我真的很担心一会儿上到车流量大的公路上会和某辆时速一百迈的汽车撞上……如果你有什么未了心愿还是给他们打个电话说说吧。”

“哈哈，”Jeff干笑一声，“还是你先给你的红发小美人打个电话表白吧。”

“作为司机，如果我现在用手机，我们俩必死无疑。”

和Jeff相处了一段时间，Izzy对自己的套话功力之提高还是有一定信心的，但现在看了自己的套话功力再怎么提高还是不足以从Jeff那儿套出什么回忆来。对于Jeff从一开始就认定他们是一对的这点，Izzy感到颇为无奈，Axl对他忽冷忽热的态度让他觉得十分困扰，他想如果让Axl知道到他有这份心思的话Axl一定会毫不犹豫地让他滚蛋……事情发展到这个地步就太没意思，他还是有自尊心的——这听起来有点违和，他自己都被吓了一跳，是的，自尊。

“开车的时候不要思考人生，小伙子。”

Izzy被Jeff拉回了现实中，他只好无奈地耸耸肩：“我是在认真地思考怎么开车。”

“如果你觉得你开得不太顺手的话可以换我来。”

“谢谢，但我不认为你的情况会比我的好多少。……对了Jeff，其实一会儿真的要发生车祸你会选择给Bill打电话吧。”

“不……其实Izzy，我没有孩子，我有个前妻我们已经二十多年没联系过了……所以死了就死了，我不想和任何人道别。”

“我想和Axl道别，为不能完成一块旅行的约定而道歉……天，我没想到会是他。我父母……在他们心里我已经死了，他们以我为耻。”

“我父母也以我为耻。他们把一切都留给了我，我父亲临终时说：好了孩子，以后你做什么我都看不见了。……可我竟一点儿也不感到内疚，真他妈的。”

Jeff突然说了很多……相比以前而言。Izzy对他的身世有了初步的了解，他想一会儿和Axl上路的时候可以说说这个来活跃气氛……不过Axl想知道的应该不是这些平常的事情。

Izzy开着车去海边溜达了一圈，他发现自己的驾驶技术一点儿也没有退步——像它原本的那样糟糕。最后Izzy终于沿街停了下来，猛地趴在了方向盘上，“操他妈的开个车比搞女人还难啊！”

“那你就拿出搞男人的态度来开车啊！”Jeff用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，“别停在半路上啊，Axl应该已经在书店门口等着了。”

老爷子的励志词永远一针见血啊！……见他妈个血啊。Izzy郁闷地重新发动汽车，说真的现在他已经不想去旅行了——除非Axl的驾驶技术过硬。就这么放任他们两个疯子开车上路的话……真的会撞死人的吧。

和Jeff预料的不一样的是，Axl一分钟都没有等他们，而他们只好在书店里坐了一下午。

“Jeff，Jeff……”

Jeff头疼地把厚厚的硬皮书合上，被Izzy的声音轰炸了一下午他毫不费力地重复了一遍Izzy的话：“他也太他妈的小气了吧，等一会儿会死吗？操，我可是练习驾驶去了啊——他不接我的电话短信也不回，他去哪儿了啊？被拖去小巷子里了吗——”

“够了够了，最后一句我没有说过！”

在Jeff决定去买晚餐时，Axl终于出现了，推开门第一句就是：“你的保时捷很帅气啊，Jeff。”

“……谢谢夸奖。”Jeff面带虚伪得可以上电视的微笑，十分淡定地回答。

Axl从门边走进店里，步子不是很稳，Izzy立刻去扶住他以免他撞到书柜引发悲剧的多米诺骨牌效应。“Axl……你还好吗？”

“非常好。”

“我操，你喝了多少啊？”Izzy发觉真要扶住这家伙不太容易，搞不好而一会儿他们就会一起撞上书柜引发多米诺骨牌效应。

“不知道……早上下课之后我就和同学一直喝到刚才——在实验楼顶楼！因为我他妈的要上路啦，所以——”

“所以你站稳点不要摔死在这儿了。”Axl完全挂在了他身上，再这样下去他的脖子就要断掉了，“我说我们……还是走吧。”以免一会儿把Jeff的书店给毁了。

Jeff和Izzy协力把Axl架上了车，引起了几个路人围观——用一种看把被下了药的漂亮姑娘拐走的人贩子的眼神。不，这货不是漂亮姑娘，这货是长得还能看的疯子。Izzy坐在驾驶座上把Axl在副驾驶座上摁好，Jeff帮他系上安全带，活像一场明目张胆的绑架。

“你们别在路上玩疯了不回来了啊，这车可不是送你们的。”Jeff一只胳膊搭在车厢顶上，俯下身对车厢里的两人说道。

Axl哼哼几声，“那可不好说你再到它时，它是不是零件状态了。”

“说不定是我先成零件状态了……”Jeff无奈地微笑了一下。

“闭嘴，你还能再祸害几届大学生！”Axl也笑了，带着明显的醉意，“为什么要把这种奇怪的书店就开在大学几条街外？动机复杂啊，老混蛋。”

他笑了起来，“我说Jeff，接下来的时间你清闲了，好好地写回忆录吧。”

“你的故事一定很酷，先生。”Izzy也笑着说。他一直管Jeff叫先生，像个吊儿郎当的美国大兵。

“行了，回来再说吧。再见了，小混蛋们。”Jeff拍了拍车厢顶部，转身走了。

Izzy伸手有点费劲地把Axl那边的车窗摇上，“我们去哪啊，小家伙？”

“去任何地方！”

这家伙的理智已经和酒精发生了化学反应成了一股气体飘走了……妈的，只能明天出发了。“Axl……喂，你冷静点。你的公寓在哪儿啊？我觉得我们要住一晚再走。”

“公寓……？哦昨晚就退掉了。”

有效率啊混蛋！……Izzy沮丧地靠在软包上，难道得在车上睡一晚了吗？其实自己也很有效率，今早把东西塞进个破旧的旅行箱里就走了，都没跟房东说一声，真他妈的。

“我们找个汽车旅馆住一晚怎么样？我想你状态不好。”

Axl点了点头。

运气不错，最近的一家还剩一间房间，虽然是单人房。Izzy填住房登记的时候，Axl一直趴在前台上垂着眼帘看他写字，旅馆里暖黄色的灯光落在他红褐色的睫毛上，他像个孩子似的无邪可爱。

“你签名像是在画圈圈。”

“这名字很难签……”Izzy放下笔，拍了拍他的脑袋。

忽然有人猛地扑在了柜台上，他手上拿着一大箱行李，背上背着吉他琴箱——风尘仆仆，简直像个刚穿越索诺兰沙漠来到美国的非法移民。“我很抱歉。”他伸手扶了一把因为柜台摇晃而摔倒的Axl一把。“还有房间吗？”他急切地问服务员。

“呃……他们订了最后一间。”

“我的上帝……”他非常失望地叹了口气，“能帮我想想办法吗？”他拨了拨略长的棕色头发，朝服务员露出一个充满期待的温良无害的眼神。

服务员果断地望向Izzy，“你们是同性恋吗？”

小姐不要那么直接。Izzy翻了个白眼，“不是。”接着他又很谨慎地补上：“目前不是。”

“那么为什么不和他分享一个房间？”

……去你妈的三个人住一间房你以为那是总统套房啊？！不过最后Izzy和Axl还是勉为其难地答应了，因为他们无法面对那家伙失望的眼神——好像他们两个不是拒绝给他提供房间而是要把他扔去切尔诺贝利送死一样。真他妈的啊。

他们在房间里休息了一会儿。Axl盘着腿坐在床上，他似乎已经清醒了。 “Warren，你为什么来洛杉矶？”难以形容的甜美笑容，可以粗略地翻译为：敢说是来找工作这种无聊理由就把你从窗口扔下去。

“呃……这个……这是个很长的故事。”

“嗯，没关系我有兴趣听。”

“我……去年万圣节的时候……和几个同学打赌，一起在一个上世纪初期的空屋里呆一晚……呃，我们睡二楼走廊上，半夜我醒来……后来我有点忘了，总之我碰上了那屋子以前的主人……她叫我帮他找一个人。”

“找她的老情人，然后向他告白是吗？”Axl依旧保持这那副甜美的笑容。

“呃？……”Warren下意识地点了点头。他从小就很少使用说谎这项技能，以致于这项技能的熟练度很低，这种紧急场合能发挥到如此水平已经不容易了。

“哦，是吗？……那他叫什么名字啊？”Axl换上一副意味深长的笑容。

“To……”Torch……哦不，差点把自己的绰号说出来了。Warren及时改口：“Tommy。”

“……叫这名字的男性太多了吧。”

“别丧气，总是会找到的。”Izzy拍了拍Warren的肩膀，“其实我还没吃晚餐……你们饿不饿？”

在Izzy的建议下，他们吃完晚餐坐上了车，Izzy说要去练练自己的驾驶技术。差不多十点时，Axl十分冷静地提醒他再开下去就要推着车找加油站了，Izzy才开始思考之前的那家汽车旅馆在哪里。Axl记得最清楚的路线是是要经过一片红灯区，然后通过两个十字路口。

开过红灯区的时候，路上行人比较多，Izzy也就放慢了速度。有人站在路边拦车，瘦长的手臂在空中晃着，十分显眼，Izzy没有理他直接开了过去，没料到那家伙直接扑在了车上……耶稣基督他妈个球啊！还没出洛杉矶就碰上那么多事！！Izzy猛地砸了一下喇叭。车子有点老，喇叭沙哑得令人无力，那家伙不为所动地趴在车前厢上。

三人经过一番短暂而严肃的讨论，决定还是把他搬上车，以免让路人误认为他们是肇事逃逸。

那家伙估计是喝了两三加仑的烈酒，醉得不成样子，被放在后座上之后就把Warren搂在怀里，像是找到了一只抱抱熊似的。他们费了很大劲都没问出那家伙的住址，只好把他也搬回了旅馆里。这家伙虽然瘦，但却非常高，至少有六尺二。

Axl几乎筋疲力尽地把他扔在床上，“操，明天一醒来立刻走……洛杉矶疯子多。”

“见识过。”Izzy大口大口地喘气。

被猛地扔在不算软的床板上，他立刻醒了，“见鬼，发生了……什么事？”他几乎没有力气起身，只能望着天花板无力地问道。

“操，我也想知道发生了什么事。”Izzy无奈地骂了一句。

“……刚才我做了个噩梦，我梦见一个十字路口，接着又是一个十字路口……一个又一个的十字路口……”他躺在床上，声音听起来惊魂未定。

“是的是的，刚才你的确经历过很多个十字路口——但这算他妈的那门子的噩梦啊！”Axl烦躁地打断他。他十分地后悔为什么不直接把这家伙扔地板上。“够了够了，你再不住嘴我拿枕头闷死你！”说着，Axl拿起枕头往他脸上砸去。

“冷静点Axl……”Izzy拉着他。

Warren也迅速地把枕头拿开，“没准他真的会被闷死啊，酒后窒息什么的……”话还没说完他就被那家伙拽了过去，然后当做抱抱熊搂住。“放手……你醒醒啊！”对方似乎还有意识，但却完全无视了Warren的要求。

“帮不了你。”另外两人面带笑意地摊了摊手。

Axl稍微凑近床边，“对了，你叫什么名字？”

“Tommy……”

“噗！！”两人大笑了起来。Warren异常尴尬地垂下了眼帘。

“命运中的相遇啊，Warren。”Izzy颇为煽情地总结道。


	5. 05

05

第二天早上Axl是被一声惨叫给吵醒的。他在椅子上睡了一晚，睡眠质量状态非常差，在天还没亮的时候被吵醒让他有种背上捆炸药去炸市中心的冲动。

“呃……我太紧张了……”Tommy略带歉意地对刚从床边地板上站起来的Warren说道。

“我操，早该把你他妈的扔路边才对……”Izzy说着也从地上站了起来，随手抄起个玻璃杯朝Tommy扔了过去。

Axl整理了一下思路，对案情做出了自己的判断：Tommy醒来发现自己正抱着一颗不明物体误以为是泰迪熊外观的炸药于是十分惊恐地扔了下去正好砸中了睡在地板上的Izzy。

Tommy注意到了坐在椅子上的Axl，他用一种无比诡异的眼神扫过其他三人，“三个……”最后在Axl身上停留了更长的时间，“呃……男人？！”

“见鬼去吧你——”Axl果断地抄起台灯往他身上砸去。

Izzy以杀完Tommy全家后销毁作案现场的速度收拾好东西，然后拽着Axl迅速从旅馆房间里消失。

他们俩一口气跑出了汽车旅馆，冲到Jeff借给他们的那部福特野马旁，Axl甩开了Izzy，“你跑个什么劲啊……妈了个逼的跟昨天晚上把人家给迷奸了似的。”Axl瞪了他一见，继续说了下去，“我特别想揍他啊！”

“你冷静点，我他妈可以点也不想作为在汽车旅馆房间中杀死一身份不明的黑发男性的神经病——的同伙出名啊。”长长的一段话被Izzy一口气说了出来，Axl盯了他半天，终于噗地笑了。

“操，怎么还记得啊……”Axl摇了摇头。说着他们坐上了车。由经过昨天一天突击练习驾驶技术的Izzy担任司机。

“说真的，我还没见过那么不要命的家伙，居然直接就扑到车上了。”

“他脑子有问题好吗？他看我那眼神太恶心了。”

Izzy忍不住笑了起来，“我知道，他至少花了五秒钟才确定你是个男人！”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！！”

“操，别碰我——不然我们真的要死路上了。”

“……而且他那个眼神，根本不是：哦天啊我被三个男人轮了。而是：妈的我一晚搞了三个男人。”

“噗哈哈哈——你他妈别那么有幽默感！！”

Axl闷闷地笑了几声，他低着头，红发在逐渐明亮起来的日光中呈现出温暖的金色。他沉默了一会儿，然后说：“我们先去旧金山吧。”

他说，我们。Izzy发出一个含糊的音节作为同意的表示。

“你还想继续了解Jeff吗？”

“嗯？”Axl转头看他，稍微愣了一下，“是啊……听着，我简直想给他写传记。我记得你问过我是不是想当作家，这很难说……我不想写小说或诗歌什么的，我想写传记。”

“一个书店里的孤独老人的传记，这太奇怪了……听起来跟虚构的似的，没多少人认识他，他对自己的过去守口如瓶，我猜只有那些勉强活到现在和他一般年纪的人才知道他的故事。”

“啊，我想是的……”Axl轻声笑了起来，“我总缠着他打听他的过去，我自己都嫌烦了……我想他要真不愿意告诉我也就算了。我不如自己编一本……哎，我真好奇他看见自己书桌上有一本Life of Jeffrey Isbell时会是什么反应。”

Izzy也笑了起来，“那算什么传记……这么说来，Jeff只不过是个你编故事的载体罢了。

“那就让它只是个故事吧！——我打算写了！”

“怎么写？”Izzy随口问道。他并不是真的认为Axl要写Jeff的故事……天，他真写了出来的话，Jeff还不被他气死去。

“我猜Jeff大概是四十年代初期的时候出生的，因为我记得他提到过他很小的时候爸爸去参军了……嗯，那样的话正好赶上六十年代……”

Izzy想了想，接了下去，“他第一部福特野马是在六五年得到的，但六八年就报废了……也许他出生的时间要更晚一些？上大学时父母给他买了车，三年后在大学暴动时把车给废了……那会儿暴动特别多。”

“嗯，”Axl点了点头，“这推测挺靠谱的……这么说来他家应该很富裕。”

“……我看他就像是一辈子靠信托活过来的人。”

“对，可能是战后出生的……他爸在西德服役也难说。”

“……好了小家伙，我们真要边他的故事得看很多很多的上世纪资料啊，什么战后经济恢复、美苏冷战、垮掉的一代、嬉皮士、公车运动、肯尼迪……我就记得这么多。”

“唔，没关系……我们到旧金山可以停留一段时间，去图书馆看看书。……Izzy，你祖父有参加过二战的吗？”

“……没有，我曾祖父参加过一战，接着他死都不让我祖父参军，当时还做了假。我知道得不多，你问这个干什么？”

“当参考资料嘛……哎，我真不知道怎么编故事……该死，他怎么就不愿意说呢？”

“……你就让人家多过几天安稳日子吧。”

“好吧，说说你曾祖父？”

Izzy无奈地耸了耸肩……曾祖父已经不在人事了，编编祖上的故事应该不会遭报应什么的吧……“我曾祖父在一七年的秋天参军……我祖母告诉我的，我估计她也记不大清楚了吧。美国正是对德宣战在什么时候来着……我忘了，哎，反正那时候战争已经快结束了……”

“一九一七年四月七日，高中历史课上学过的。”Axl提醒他。

“哦好吧……嗯，要是想让一个美国人参军，最好的办法就是告诉他战争快结束了。我曾祖父从印第安纳州去了东部参军，接着他去了英国。当时战争已经接近尾声，他并没有立刻参加战斗，而是在英国住了一段时间……在那儿他认识了我曾祖母，她因为战争从法国逃到了英国……曾祖父他只参加过一次前线战斗，就在那次他倒霉地伤了背，差点把脊椎给折了……于是他的军旅生涯就算是结束了。当然啦，他运气很好，不到三个月就完全恢复了。接着他去了巴黎，你知道的，有不少美国人在巴黎度过了一段无比愉快的庆功时间。海明威那时加入了志愿参加救护部队——啊我忽然想起这个。”

“不过他一战时在意大利，他是在战后作为记者常驻巴黎的。”

Izzy看了看Axl，半带调侃地赞了他一句：“高中学得很好啊小家伙。”

“高中不学这个，我上学期的论文写了海明威。”Axl平淡地说道，“抱歉我又打断你了，继续吧。”

“嗯……我曾祖父在巴黎很巧地再次见到了我曾祖母，那时曾祖母在一间豪华的酒店里当服务生，日子安定了下来，我曾祖父就开始追求她了……我看过她的照片，她真的很漂亮。后来他们在法国结婚，回到美国……就这样了。”

“这故事不错，可以套在Jeff他爸妈或者祖父母身上。”

“……你觉得Jeff他参加过越战吗？”

“没有。”Axl摇了摇头，“我问过他。”

“那看来六十年代的各种运动我们真的要认真地研究一下了。”

“是啊……我对那个时代很不了解啊。”Axl轻微地打了个呵欠，“……让我睡会儿，出了大洛杉矶地区叫醒我。”

Izzy应了一声，尽管他也不知道大洛杉矶的具体范围是什么。他看着路标上了联邦高速公路，从洛杉矶去旧金山应该是要走五号州际公路的，但他并不熟悉洛杉矶的道路情况——毕竟这是他考到驾照后第二次亲自开车——所以他迷路了。

就在Izzy停下车想要打电话给朋友求救时，Axl醒了。

“……Iz……怎么了？”他一副没睡醒的样子，声音提起来粘糊糊的。他看起来那么可爱而无害，像是清晨时在森林找着松果的松鼠……好吧，这绝对是假象。可Izzy还是没忍住伸手摸了摸他的头发，很软的。Axl没有阻止他，只是略带疑惑地看了他一眼。

Axl稍微整理了一下自己蓬松的头发，“我们去吃早餐吧。”

“好啊……”

“……等会，这是哪儿？我们不该在高速公路上吗？”

“我想去找个地方买早餐所以就离开高速了。”Izzy一点也没有犹豫，面不改色地说道。

Axl斜了他一眼，“迷路了吧白痴。”

“……咳，你想吃什么？”

“啧，你能找到我说的餐厅吗？”

“——操！妈的换你开车吧！！”

“不会。”

Izzy再开了一段路，Axl指着街边一家面包店说就那儿吧。Izzy停下车之后又被他损了一句：那边有家中国餐馆，Izzy你是怎么找到这儿的。Izzy当时就有把方向盘拔下来砸他的冲动。

他们在车上吃完早餐之后又开始研究起如何从洛杉矶上五号州际高速公路这一严肃课题。Izzy已经完全忘了他是怎么来到这奇怪的街道里的，完全陌生，这儿看起来十分破旧，都是些老楼。Axl喝着冰冻可乐心情不错，打开副驾驶座前的储物格翻出一张洛杉矶地图，问身边正开着车在街上瞎晃悠浪费汽油的Izzy要不要用它。

输了啊。Izzy无奈地想，“你怎么知道……这里面会有地图啊？”

“Jeff会准备好一切的，他怎么放心我们两个混蛋不带地图上路呢？要是我们把他的宝贝老爷车开进了悬崖里，他得哭死去啊。”

“别说得Jeff那么没人性好吗。”

“你到底用不用？”

“你帮我看吧，我要开车。”

Axl看了一眼正好经过的十字路口边的路标，“嗯，我看看……”地图很大，Axl非常艰难地把它打开，然后在上面寻找他们所在的街道。“在这儿……我们离高速公路好像挺近的……对，这条路最短。”他自言自语地说着。“Izzy，往左转，那边可能有条路，再开三个街区就到高速公路入口了。”

很快地车就开到了Axl所谓的捷径，“呃……我想，我还是能开进去的。”

那条路算是挺宽的，可两旁被堆放了很多杂货。“……还是……走这条路吧。走正路实在太远了。”

Izzy耸了耸肩，“好吧。”

时间还早，七点多一些。两旁的建筑原本是居民楼，可现在看起来并没有多少间房子还有人住在里面。Izzy小心地控制着方向盘，他开得很慢，他也不想让车撞上任何东西，毕竟这是Jeff的。

街道上出现了两个人，他们从一旁的楼房里出来，Izzy看着他们拼了命地朝自己迎面跑来，保守地猜测他们大概是要赶着上班。……事实上，他太乐观了。

“妈的福特野马到底长得有多像计程车啊！别他妈跟我招手好吗？！”

其中一人失去理智似的扑在了车厢前……他似乎在求救？

“喂，Axl你开门干什么？！”

“…………手误……”

Izzy和Axl还没来得及讨论到底要不要这两人上车，他们就已经钻进后车座上了。或许他们迟到了会被辞退吧……Izzy无奈地想。他转过头看那两人，一男一女，都是亚裔。

男人用还算标准的英语朝Izzy喊：“后退！后退！”

Axl看着前方，“还好吧，追杀他们的不是哥斯拉。”

“操！！我们是不小心进了好莱坞片的拍摄现场吧？！”

“我说……你总不想让Jeff的车被前面那群人砸了吧？”

Izzy吸了口气，开始倒车，尽管他非常紧张但一路上他没有出半分差错，退出小巷，迅速地转弯进入大路。“Axl，我们换条路吧。”

“好吧……要开过前面的十字路口左转，然后第二个十字路口左转，大概在开一段路就到了……”

Izzy先把车开到加油站，事先他征求了一下后车座上两人的意见，两人一致表明他们刚才是被人追杀现在已经没事了。Axl问他们要去哪儿，姑娘说要回圣莫妮卡，过了会儿男人说跟她一样。

“我把你们送去车站好了……我们是从圣莫妮卡来的。”

Axl转过身问他们：“刚才你们为什么被追呢？”

姑娘忽然哭了起来，她脸上原本是没有表情的。男人手足无措，愣了一阵子才去摸了摸她的头发，“别哭别哭，没事了。”

“对不起……我只是……”

男人摇了摇头，示意Axl别再说下去了。

“你们是学生吧？”Izzy忽然问道，“他以前也在圣莫妮卡附近上大学。”

男人又摇头。姑娘疑惑地看了他一眼，然后点头。

“说不定是校友呢。”Izzy露出一个安慰的笑容。

让他们在车站下车，Izzy把车开进加油站。

“有些女大学生因为支付不起学费所以会从事色情行业。……我猜刚才那个姑娘大概是碰到什么意外了。”

“意外？……哦那真是不幸。”Axl心不在焉地望着窗外，他似乎理解了刚才Izzy所问的那个问题。

“是啊，不是谁都可以拿到田径奖学金的……”Izzy意识到这句话说得有些冒昧，“哎，不过我可不是没钱才去倒卖那些玩意的……操，我被退学的时候，我爸差点没当着校长面把我给宰了。我爸是个律师，他希望我当个律师，妈的我可没兴趣。”

“律师？……靠，我要是你爸我得被你气死去啊。”

“要是你爸知道你退学了他不会有什么反应吗？”

“我爸都不知道死哪去了。”

Izzy沉默了一阵，“……我很抱歉。”

“啊哈？”Axl收回视线，看着他，“咳……我怎么说到哪儿去了，我的意思是，我爸很早就扔下我和我妈跑了。我上大学以后就再没回过家了，也没给他们打过电话……随它去吧，那根本就不是我家。”

“没事的，以后你可以组建自己的家庭。”

“……好吧，别说这些了。继续编Jeff的故事吧。”

“他有个前妻，没有儿子……说说Bill吧，似乎他们以前关系非常好……可我似乎从没见Jeff联系过Bill？”

“呃……可能Bill已经去世了，你想想，这把年纪也差不多了。”

“说不定是六十年代末滥用药物而死的也难说。”

“哇靠，这个很也太帅气了……等会，我们的人性在哪里？！”

Axl说完，他们忍不住大笑了起来。

他们不再说些什么，过了一会，Axl问：“你想听听收音机吗？”

“如果你想听就开吧。”

车上的收音机质量很差，Axl似乎是很久没有听过收音机，他非常随意地转换频道，最后干脆选择了新闻。他叹了口气，“我觉得我永远不可能听到Jeff的故事了。”

“这很难说，喜欢讲过去的事似乎是老人家共有的爱好。”

“的确……不过那都很无聊。我试过在一家咖啡馆里和一位七十岁左右的老人搭讪，那时我在那家咖啡馆工作，他几乎每天下午都要在咖啡馆里喝一杯黑咖啡。他说起他小时候的事情，他讲了将近两个小时几乎都在讲他的狗，他八岁时他父亲给他买了一条不知道是什么品种的小狗……他说他的小狗有多乖多可爱，它每天都在门口等他放学、等他下班……妈的，他究竟有多爱他的狗啊。我觉得唯一值得一提就是他的狗活了二十一年。”

“……也许是他的人生中除了那只狗以外就再无值得说的事情了。”

“哦，那太无趣了。”

“没准Jeff人生中值得一提的也只有Bill而已。”

“那我可要失望透了，可我不相信他的人生会那么无聊。”

“谁知道呢……你觉得你的人生呢？”

“它现在就很有趣了，你的呢？”

“还好吧……”Izzy有些尴尬地笑了，“我们怎么说到这上面了？”

“对啊……像两个七老八十的傻逼。”

“好了，我们现在准备横穿美国本土大陆，这事儿可以留着几十年后讲了。”

收音机里忽然传出音乐声，音质太差他们几乎听不出旋律。放了一段之后Axl忽然跟着它唱了起来，“ we’ll live together or we’ll die alone in our world poisoned by exploitation ”

是国际歌。Izzy也跟着他唱了起来，两人边唱边笑，唱不准调子。他们听不清收音机播放的国际歌，也记不全它的歌词，最后变成齐声喊英特纳雄奈尔一定要实现。

总之，趁还年轻，多唱几句国际歌，把美国梦做一遍

END


End file.
